pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time/Balance changes
A number of plants and zombies had elements of their abilities tweaked when they returned in Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time. This page documents all the changes made to certain plants and zombies throughout the game. Plants are compared by their level 1 stats in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Plants General *Sun value has been halved. Normal suns are worth 25, small suns are worth 15, large suns are worth 50. This makes it the same as in ''Plants vs. Zombies''. To compensate, zombies often spawn at a slower rate than in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2''. *Recharge speeds for plants in this game average slightly slower than Plants vs. Zombies 2, but slightly faster than in Plants vs. Zombies. Most recharge times are not going to be noted, unless a significant change is present (fast -> mediocre, for instance.) Bloomerang * Snow Pea * Bonk Choy * Chomper *Ability change: Chomper now digests zombies at a speed of 1 second per 40 damage per shot a zombie has. In general, this makes him more useful, as he can tear through most zombies a bit more quickly, but more powerful zombies like Buckethead Zombie have a slight reduction in speed when compared to Plants vs. Zombies 2. Marigold * * Kernel-pult *His butter now stuns zombies for 6 seconds. This is an improvement over Plants vs. Zombies, where he stunned for only five, but a nerf compared to Plants vs. Zombies 2, where he stunned for 8. Lightning Reed * * A.K.E.E. * Umbrella Leaf * * * * Thyme Warp * * * * * Bowling Bulb * Sun-shroom * *Produces sun every 30 seconds during the day without a Coffee Bean, rather than 24. An improvement over Plants vs. Zombies, where he'd be asleep during the day, but a nerf compared to Plants vs. Zombies 2, where he'd be at full power at any time of day. Puff-shroom * Scaredy-shroom * * * Fume-shroom *During the day, he loses a tile of range. While this is a nerf compared to Plants vs. Zombies 2, this is a buff compared to Plants vs. Zombies, where he'd sleep during the day. His sun cost is 125. Magnet-shroom * *Takes 17 seconds to finish metal during the day, rather than 10. This is an improvement over Plants vs. Zombies, where he'd sleep during the day, but a nerf compared to Plants vs. Zombies 2, where he'd be full power at any time of day. Spore-shroom * Shadow-shroom * * * * *Family change: Conceal-mint -> Ail-mint Coffee Bean * *Ability change: Rather than waking sleeping mushrooms, he simply restores them to full power during the day. Mushrooms can function without him, but not to their full ability. Most mushrooms have been re-balanced to reflect this. * Hypno-shroom *Sun cost is now 100. An improvement over Plants vs. Zombies 2, where his sun cost was 125, a nerf compared to Plants vs. Zombies, where his sun cost was 75. * Fire Peashooter * * Snapdragon * * Guacodile * Torchwood * * Cattail * * * * Blover *Sun cost is now 75. An improvement over Plants vs. Zombies, where his sun cost was 100, but a nerf compared to Plants vs. Zombies 2, where he costed 50. Garlic * Dandelion * *Family change: Appease-mint -> Bombard-mint Twin Sunflower * * * Phat Beet * Spikerock * *Destroys three rolling objects, making him equal to his ability in Plants vs. Zombies 2, but nerfed compared to Plants vs. Zombies. Red Stinger * Hurrikale * Pomegranate-pult * * Cactus *Cactus is based off of her incarnation in Plants vs. Zombies 2. However, her spikes do immediately pop the balloon of Balloon Zombie again. * * * Sweet Potato * * Kiwibeast * Citron * Endurian *Now deals 10 damage per shot every 0.5 seconds, as opposed to 20 damage per shot every second. Parsnip * Sun Bean * * Laser Bean * Gold Leaf * * * Intensive Carrot * Resistant Radish * * * Snowy Cotton * * * Starfruit * Gloom-shroom *No longer an upgrade of Fume-shroom. * * *Ability change: Damage is now all dealt at once, instead of in a period of four fumes. This makes it slightly less useful against weak zombies like Plague Rats and Zombie Weasel, but this change is largely insignificant. * * * * Apple Mortar * Flower Pot * * * * Grimrose *Her attacks follow carpet paths in Fright Night Theatre. * *Family change: Conceal-mint -> Contain-mint Dusk Lobber * *Ability change: The number of lanes she fires in is now dependent on the number of nearby Dusk Lobbers. If alone, she fires in one lane. If there's one or two Dusk Lobbers nearby, she will fire in up to two lanes. If there are three Dusk Lobbers or more, she will fire in three lanes at a time. *Family change: Conceal-mint -> Arma-mint Roller Melon * * * Solar Tomato * * Arrowwood *Ability change: Can be clicked to fire a piercing arrow down the lane. The longer time between shots, the more zombies it pierces. * Perfume-shroom *Ability change: Hypnotizes a random number of zombies in the lane. * Electric Blueberry * * Magic Mushroom * * Banana Launcher * Fanilla *Ability change: Now blows wind four tiles ahead when zombies approach, slowing zombies slightly and blowing away all flying zombies that get too close. * * Plantern * * Ice-shroom * * * *Can be used during the day, but will chill every zombie on screen rather than freezing in a 3x3 area. While he no longer requires Coffee Bean, since he's an instant-use plant, he can never be used at full power during the day. To compensate, the chill duration in a 3x3 area is 25 seconds. * Witch Hazel * Sea-shroom * * * Gatling Pea *No longer an upgrade of Repeater. * * * Oxygen Algae *Despite its design being based off its Plants vs. Zombies Online appearance, it is identical functionally to its Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West appearance. * * Polyp Pistol * * * Mine Fruit *Ability change: Explodes in a 3x3 area underwater, and triggers a chain reaction with other Mine Fruits. If placed above water, its damage is halved. * Electric Anemone *Ability: Now a fusion of the two Electric Anemone designs, firing balls of electricity from a distance, but dealing damage in a 3x3 radius if zombies come close. If placed out of water, he can only use the short-range attack, and his damage is severely weakened unless placed in a Water Basin. * Cycloquat * * * Moonflower * * * *Family change: Conceal-mint -> Enlighten-mint Magnifying Grass * * Saucer Squash * * Electric Peashooter * * Infi-nut * Gold Magnet * *No longer an upgrade of Magnet-shroom. * * * Toadstool *Ability change: Now gobbles up the nearest zombie in a 3x3 radius, doesn't give sun. Original ability given to Sundew. *At night, she eats zombies with a similar system to Chomper, but always swallows after thirty seconds. *Family change: Enlighten-mint -> Enforce-mint Cold Snapdragon * Caulipower * Doom-shroom * * * * * Pumpkin Witch * * R.A.D. Missiles * *Launches smaller missiles first. * Pepper-pult * Grave Buster * *Costs 25 sun, a nerf in comparison to Plants vs. Zombies 2, where he costed 0, but a buff compared to Plants vs. Zombies, where he costed 75. Has a recharge of 15 seconds. Gives rewards when finished. Explode-O-Nut * * Grapeshot * * Cob Cannon *No longer an upgrade of Kernel-pult. * * * Zombies TBA Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time